Sex Dream
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: a story requested by KJC71790


Dawn woke up in the middle of the night. Piplup look i'm wet again i can stop having sex dreams where Ash fucks me what should i do. Pikachu heard Dawn and awoke then Pikachu decided to wake Ash with a small shock. Pikachu what's up? Pikachu pointed at Dawn with his tail. I would do anything to tell Ash I love him just to know if he loves me. Dawn? Dawn looked and saw Ash was up and standing at the side of the bed. Ash how did you hear? Enough he said kissing her. They broke the kiss. Ash I want you to fuck me now.

Ash smiled He then chucked off his clothes. Dawn watched this all in fascination since she never saw a boy naked before. She eyed Ash lean muscled chest when he took of his shirt. When he took off his pants she saw a nice bulge. Dawn then got undressed as well she Ash decided watch her she removed her clothes and soon was fully naked two. Her eyes widen and wondered how that was supposed to fit inside her. Soon Ash took off his underwear so he was just as naked as Dawn.

He then embraced her again kissing her hungrily. Dawn kissed back with just as much passion. Soon they were on her bed. Ash was on to top of her and his hands roaming all over her body. "You're beautiful Dawn" Ash said. Dawn just smiled.

Ash's hands moved to Dawn's breasts and caressed them with reverence. He was worshiping her body. He squeezed and molded Dawn's breasts and she was moaning. She never thought feeling someone else doing the same thing she did with her breasts would be so exciting. His hands pinched and rolled her nipples making her gasp. Soon one of his hands moved lower and nudged her thighs apart. Dawn complied and gasped as she felt Ash's hand play with her wet folds.

Ash was staring at her watching how she was reacting. He was mesmerized by her facial expressions. He used two fingers and gently pushed in. It was tight so he had to move slow. Dawn moaned as she felt Ash's fingers enter her. She never felt this much pleasure before. "Oh Ash" she moaned. Ash peppered kisses on her face and neck as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Dawn. Dawn was in a swirl of pleasure. Her mind was totally lost. But soon she felt something building in her from the pit of her stomach.

It was a familiar feeling though it was stronger than it usually was. "Ash" Dawn whimpered. "Let go Dawn, let go for me" Ash said then kissed her hard on the mouth. Dawn let go and a great rush of juices came out of her pussy. It was utterly thrilling and better than when she did it herself. Once she came down from her great high she looked Ash in the eyes and saw him staring back at her with love. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes" Dawn said quietly. Ash moved and he aimed his cock at the entrance to Dawn's pussy.

He slowly pushed in making Dawn gasp. He was so big and thick she wasn't sure that he'd fit inside her. She then felt him stop and looked at Ash with a curious look. Ash had hit her hymen. He then pulled back some. "This is going to hurt" Ash warned. "Please Ash, do it" Dawn whispered. Ash nodded. He pulled back a bit more and with one mighty thrust he charged forward and broke Dawn's barrier. Dawn screamed in pain. She dug her nails into Ash's back so hard that blood was sure to be left behind. Ash was fully in Dawn, but he waited for Dawn's pain to subside.

He watched her face to let him know when it was time. Dawn opened her eyes and looked at Ash. She then nodded, giving her signal that she was ready. Ash nodded back then slowly drew back. Serena whimpered as she felt Ash's cock leave her. She then moaned when he returned to her. Soon Ash gained a rhythm and Dawn was matching it with her hips. Ash was kissing Dawn's face and muttering I love you to her. Dawn had tears in her eyes from this since her first time was with the man she had loved for so long.

Soon she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, but this time it felt more intense. Her orgasm came like a tidal wave and she let out a soundless scream and blacked out. When she came to she saw Ash looking at her with a bit of worry and concern. "I'm fine Ash. That was the best orgasm I've ever had" Dawn said. Ash looked relieved. "Would you like me to continue?" he asked. Dawn nodded excitedly. She wanted to continue to feel Ash's cock in her and to have another hard orgasm.

So Ash began pumping away into Dawn and Dawn relished in the sensations she was feeling. She had a couple hard orgasms and soon she felt Ash's pace quicken. "Dawn, I'm going to come soon. Where do you want me to put it?" Ash asked. Dawn frowned for a second then she decided. "In me, Ash, please" she said. Ash nodded and with one final thrust he came inside Dawn. Dawn felt a wash of warmth hit inside her and she liked the feeling. She didn't worry too much about getting pregnant since she was on the pill.

Besides it might be fun to have Ash's kid. The two fell asleep in each other's arms holding one another in am loving embrace.


End file.
